


purwarupa manusia

by cutiks (fumate)



Series: the paper kingdom [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks
Summary: orion, vega, and a walk in the night.





	purwarupa manusia

**Author's Note:**

> all characters are mine, and so does this story. special thanks to pixelberry for helping me shaping them through their perfect match books!

"You once said you want to start on another canvas," Orion said, when they were strolling around Pont Alexandre III.

Vega turned to him. "Yeah?" 

"Pretty sure it was when we sat on the garden." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "It hasn't been that long, but I'd say you have accomplished it." 

They walked, side by side, feet a walking metronome in sync with each other. Paris was cloudy that night.

Vega drummed fingers to his thigh, eyes focusing on thoughts that couldn't reach Orion. "How so?" he finally asked, half-curious. 

"Well... you changed your name, you pursued your dream career, and we're ticking a thing off your bucket list, exploring France like this." Orion paused, and he smiled, a tender edge on the corners of his lips, soft brown eyes gleaming under the city lights. "You've reinvented yourself." 

Vega beamed. "Well, yeah. Not entirely, though." 

"What? Why?" 

"The way I feel for you..." Vega paused playfully. "It's still the same." He winked just for the reaction he knew he would get. 

Orion laughed, and, shit, yeah, yeah, of course he laughed _like that_. Vega didn't understand how the smile kept put him in ease just that easy. He supposed he doesn't need to.

"Stop being cheesy." 

"You make awful puns. It's only fair I get to be corny." 

"Riiiigght." 

"It all comes down to balance." Vega nudged Orion, sighing. "Seriously, though. I'm glad you stayed with me through... all those fuckeries. God knows what I would do without you." 

"Hey," Orion held his hand. "I'm proud of you. Those times are not easy. Great to see you survive it in one piece." 

Vega thought for some time, and then he looked at Orion, hands cupping his face, stopping their walk effectively. His smile was as earnest as the moon above. "If I have to start over, the least I ever need would be you."

Orion raised his eyebrows. "Even if I'm somehow the Big Bad?" 

"I'd prefer your new normal, but if it comes to that... yes." 

"Sweet," Orion grinned. "We can be the Bonnie and Clyde of millennials." 

Vega laughed quietly. "You have a very fucked up definition of romance, Orion Park." 


End file.
